helping the helpless
by The Magnus Bane
Summary: stiles originally wanted to help the pack out and allow them to heal after Scotts betrayal. he wanted them to know that he was always there for them and they could trust him. he wanted to help. so how was it that these group of people became family and finally allowed him to heal from his own wounds. they helped the helpless. Sterek. Erica and Boyd are alive. season two so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**So hey everyone xD new idea for this idea kind of just came to me. Takes place during season two. All of the betas are alive and well because I can't seem to part with them. Actually it takes place right after the fight with Gerard and stiles is not a happy camper. It will be a sterek so if you don't like don't read. I don't do hate.**

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles: **

I was driving my jeep, hands clasped around the wheel so tightly my knuckles turned white. We had a victory with Gerard one that would affect my dreams with the horrors I was forced to witness.

Alisson was there attacking the pack with swiftness and vengeful curiosity in every step. Isaac hitting the ground with thud as Erica and Boyd tried to protect their alpha but failing as he hit the ground… then Scott getting up and tilting his head back to allow Gerard to stick his arm into his mouth and forcing him to clamp down.

Then the unraveling of Scotts plan the way he was so effortlessly able to play along with Gerard even after I was taken and almost beaten to death. How he was able to manipulate Derek all for Alisson, always for Alison. Scott didn't care who he destroyed as long as Alisson lived… even his best friend.

Derek had dealt with so much in his life, so much hurt and betrayal… he didn't deserve this.

'You may be an alpha, but you aren't mine.' The words whipped through my mind in a constant motion, never letting up. My stomach felt sick at the thought. No one deserved that, to feel as though they were used for their own personal gain and then be left out in the dirt… alone.

I was currently on my way to the abandoned subway that the pack was using as a place to call home. If it where up to me they would be staying with me… at least it had a bed. I cared for these people even though they didn't do anything to deserve it. I wanted to help them, none of them really got off to a good start and they deserved a friend.

When I arrived at the subway I didn't hesitate to step out of the car and made my way up the long drive. I went down the long stair case only to be thrown against the hard wall. I couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped my lips as I opened my eyes to come face to face with a very angry Derek. He allowed his eyes to bleed red as his betas began to trap me in, including peter. There narrow eyes all looking at me as if I were a piece of trash and should be thrown away.

"What are you doing here?" Derek ground out looking more feral than ever, eyes practically spelling anger and disgust.

"Derek, Derek it's me. It's Stiles." I said slowly making sure to pronounce every syllable, heart practically beating out of my chest.

"I know, why do you think your against the wall." He managed to get out. My eyes widened with shock.

"Wh- what d- did I do." I Stuttered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID." Derek yelled and through me to the cold concrete floor. All my breath seemed to leave my body as I landed with a thud. I wanted to cry as he stalked off towards the chair that was in the corner

"Derek I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"You knew what Scott was planning, he was never a part of my pack and you allowed him to do that." He said, just loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened in realization, he thought i was in 'the know' with Scott.

"Derek." I started getting to my feet despite the growls that where coming from the whole pack, basically screaming not to but I was never the type to do as I was told. "I didn't know anything."

"Liar… everyone lies." Derek whispered barely enough for my human ears to pick it up. At this I was angry.

"Derek I didn't know that he was in the know." I yelled. " I didn't know he was talking to Gerard , I didn't know that he was doing this even when I was kidnapped and beaten… as Boyd and Erica where electrified and all for fucking Alisson!" I screamed and hit the wall breathing heavy everything hurt and all I wanted to do was sleep. Their eyes widened with sympathy as they finally understood.

"He used me too Derek and I came to make sure you were okay and that's exactly what I am going to do." I said and walked up to Jackson.

"Take off your shirt." I said to the blue eyed beta.

"What?" he questioned.

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." I said firmly leaving no room for argument and pronouncing each word as if he were stupid. He did as I asked without a word more, knowing I wouldn't go away without him doing what I asked.

I examined his body looking for scratches. When I saw none, I asked for his phone, and punched in my number and proceeded down the line of betas and asked them all to do the same as Jackson.

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac where a little hesitant about doing what I asked, but, with a nod from Derek, they complied. I reached peter and he just smirked a predatory grin and took off his shirt. I rolled my eyes but still checked for wounds and asked for his phone, which, surprisingly, he had.

I then moved to Derek and grinned at his raised eyebrows.

"Even you, sour wolf. Even you." Surprisingly he complied and he took off his shirt. My eyes widened as I saw his bare chest. I couldn't help but touch the bare piece of flesh that seemed to pour warmth…these feelings for the alpha where just getting out of hand…

My body seemed to register what it was doing, I pulled my arm away , cleared my throat and pulled back to see Derek look deep in thought and Erica's predatory grin that seemed to split her face into two.

I quickly typed my number into Derek's phone and backed away.

"If you need anything, you call or text me, do you understand? Don't go to Scott. You come to me for anything and everything. My window will always be unlocked and you can stop by. I may not be part of the pack, but I want to help," I said firmly, daring anyone to challenge me. When I didn't get an argument, I started to walk away.

"Stiles," Derek said forcefully, and I turned to face him. "You are part of the pack," he said and I nodded. I turned around once again.

Before I fully left I heard a faint "so we have a pack mom now," in a distinct female voice, but I shook my head thinking it was my imagination. I got in my jeep and began to head back to the house. The feeling of relief and pride washed over me at the thought of everyone being okay and in one piece and that I was actually part of something bigger than myself.

…

**So hope you like what you read… it was distracting me from being able to write to walk away so I had to write it. Tell me if I should continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I now this is a new fic and I'm hoping it will get more popular. I know it was small but so are all starting chapters. Thank you to everyone who read it and wanted to give me a chance. **

**Hope you read and review!**

**Thank you everyone.**

…

**Stiles:**

I was shaking withfear running through my whole body as I stood frozen. I didn't know what to do as another fist made its way towards my body. Pain…always so much pain.

"Dad." I managed to get out as blood made an appearance in my mouth filling it up with the metallic liquid so much I had to spit it out, which only made his hate for me grow and intensify. He had so much anger for me it seemed unreal that just a few years ago we were happy… a few years ago I was straight and hadn't killed my mother with my mere existence.

"Dad please… please stop your killing me." I whispered. He usually stayed away from my face as to not leave any of his evidence noticeable to the people that roamed the streets, but today his anger seemed to bubble up and he didn't seem to care what he hit as long he hit me. Pain exploded in my eye as e landed a punch were he wanted, instantly causing it to

"You are no son of mine you fag." He said, as if the words physically pained him, and took a swig of the whiskey in hand. I didn't fight, never would I fight my father, I took what was coming to me and continued on my way.

"You killed your mother… and now." He paused slurring his words from the alcohol and picking up a knife. My eyes widened in realization and soon closed tightly, not wanting to see what was coming. I already dealt with this on a day to day basis and was just so tired. I couldn't do anything without the fear of punishment being a consequence; I couldn't even eat without asking. The sheriff usually said no anyway and that left me only eating lunch. But every so often when it would seem I was getting to skinny he would allow me to eat. Not on the table… oh no that was too good for his 'fag' of a son that was and made me eat on the floor with the rats because that is all I was to him

"You're killing me." He finished finally. I heard steps approach and instantly shut my eyes tighter. And soon I felt a slash go down my stomach and couldn't help the scream that pierced my throat and made surface as he made several other slashes, all deep enough to scar. Blood trickled down my stomach like red raindrops and my screaming never faltered. Every bit of pain made an appearance into my scream, a desperate cry for help that will fall on deaf ears… that no one will hear.

_I might to die here…. Hallow and alone. And no one will care._ I thought sadly as the cutting finally stopped and I was left to bleed out on the floor.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, you look like shit." He said wickedly stated as if he hadn't just beat the shit out of me I nodded solemnly and made my way out of the room, eye pounding and shirt ruined.

"Oh and stiles." He said so sweetly it made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Make sure this is cleaned up by the morning. Understand." He said tone hard. I nodded and made my way out of the cold basement that I never wanted to come back and see the horrors that had happened to me. I faintly heard his voice say 'fag' as he drunkenly fumbled up the stairs.

_You will __**die**__ down there… all alone _I thought as I continued to the bathroom, ready for a night filled with misery.

…

I walked the halls, sunglasses on my eyes so no one would see my black eye, and hoodie covering the long gashes that seemed to cover every inch of my pale body. Everything hurt and everything was in so much agony I thought I would puke. Soon I spotted the three wonder wolves which consisted of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

Isaac immediately hung himself on my shoulder and it took everything I had to not scream in agony.

"You are coming to the pack meeting right? I mean you have been helping with the remolding of the hale house and plus your pack but you are coming right? It's still at the sub way because it's still not finished." Isaac asked, red creeping on his cheeks at his rambling, and I couldn't help but smiled at the younger male. It had only been about a month since I got pinned to the wall and almost gotten beaten to death by Derek and not my father, and we all grew close. None of them had come through the window but they did text me. I knew that they didn't entirely trust me, especially Jackson, but I would say that we were friends even creeperwolf and my very own sourwolf. Just thinking of him made me smile and feel light… even though he would never feel the same it still gave me hope… hope I didn't have.

"Yeah batman, are you coming?" Erica said and looped her arm around my neck. I soon heard a growling and soon felt her weight off my shoulder and saw Boyd kissing her deeply. I didn't complain because the weight of her arm hurt my shoulders but soon felt it back around me. The pain was getting unbearable…

"Stiles are you okay… you smell like pain. Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Isaac asked innocently and my eyes widened as realization struck. I made my way out of the mess of limbs and yelled a quick yes to the group and headed off to first period.

…

The day was over and I had managed to get through the day with minimal stares and I was currently making my way out of the school building and was almost into the parking lot when I was grabbed by small hands and thrown into the lockers. It wasn't hard enough to make me scream, I had managed to keep that in check with years of practice and soon came face to face with Scott. My eyes instantly narrowed.

"I'm sorry." He said instantly.

"Get off of me Scott." I said my tone so harsh he flinched.

"Just hear me ou…" he was soon dragged in into a locker by none other than Derek Hale. I breathed sigh of release and soon Scott was running from the alpha.

I saw his hand and took it knowing I couldn't get out without the pain getting overwhelming.

"thanks." I mumbled and got a nod in reply before his betas joined us, there significant others in tow. Isaac with Danny, who was now in the know about all things supernatural and had gotten the bite eighteen days ago and was now Isaacs mate. Of course Boyd and Erica because again mates and were of course made for each other. Then Jackson with Lydia in tow. Lydia gave a friendly smile and it did nothing to make me into a puddle of mush… not like it used to. We were strictly friends due to her being Jacksons one and only… and I was okay about that.

I was in so much pain, my eye was throbbing and my whole torso hurt. Everything was painted black and blue. I made my way to my jeep which had Derek's Camaro next to it with the one and only creeperwolf. After his resurrection he had mellowed out and the parts of his brain that were seriously traumatized had been fixed and now he was a pretty decent person… if you didn't mind the sass.

"Stiles… why do you smell like pain?" Derek said and came to smell the crook of my neck. "Did he hurt you? He said worriedly and then allowed his eyed to bleed red. "I'll kill him."

"No, no, no… I'm just sore…" I said hoping it was just enough the truth to get me by. Apparently it was because soon everyone was about to leave peter came and took my keys and hopped into the driver's side.

"Well you shouldn't drive so sore stiles." He said in that condescending tone that made me believe he was up to something. But I hopped into the passenger's side without another word and soon we were on our way to the abandoned subway.

**...**

I closed my eyes as my car hummed in the background, allowing my aching body to sit still and begin to heal. Pain seemed to flood my veins as Peter took a sharp left and I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my throat. My sunglasses flew off of my face and revealed my now black swollen eye for the world to see.

Peter stopped softly after the sharp yelp, on the side of the road. He looked at me wordily before seeing my eye and letting out a sharp growl.

"How did you get that? What the hell happened stiles?" Peter asked; worry lacing each word as he examined me from head to toe. Peter went to lift my shit but was soon stopped by my own hands smacking them away.

"I am fine peter… dad just hit me in the eye. We got it takin care of." I played it off as an accident hoping that it got past the human lie detector.

"It was an accident." I added. Soon peters body began to relax into the seat. I began to calm down again as we took off towards the subway. I just needed to get done with this meeting and then I can go.

_Where are you going to go? Your own dad doesn't even love you. No one loves you… hell your best friend threw you to Gerard, I bet you Derek only keeps you around for an easy babysitter. You mean __**nothing**__ to __**anybody**__. You're __**worthless.**_ I thought sadly… knowing it was true.

"I know there is something wrong. I know you lied… but I won't push you into saying anything. Just know I am here to talk if you want." Peter said before looking at me, concerned. I nodded and he pulled up to the subway, slipping on my sunglasses and going down the stairs. I was happy it would only be a few days until the hale house would be standing again in its former glory.

Everyone in the pack, including Jackson and I, had a room to call our own. We may not live there but we still had rooms, hell Jackson was about to move out of his parents in order to be closer to the pack… I wish I could. My dad needs me. He wouldn't survive without me… right?

_They wouldn't want you anyway, no one does. Hell Derek only gave you a room for pity. _

"**Stiles!?" ** A rough voice interrupted my train of thought. Soon peters worried eyes were transfixed on mine. I couldn't help the flinch that came with the tone. No one seemed to notice except Peter who frowned before turning his attention back on the meeting. I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and listening to Derek talk.

"Yeah? Sorry I must've zoned out…" I put on a fake smile and watched as he nodded talking mainly about the house. I couldn't stop thinking about the torture that would come when I went home… I hoped that one of the betas didn't end up in the windows… they haven't yet but they are sort of unpredictable. I loved each and every one of them (Isaac being my favorite, not that I would ever admit It.) but sometimes they just did things that were up there on the weird scale.

I was happy I didn't offer them the spare bedroom, for one it would be two small, and two, they would know what was going on… better to suffer in silence.

Soon the meeting part was over and everyone began to settle down in there makeshift home. Allowing the scent of pack and pain to fill there noises. Derek's noise twitched in disgust as the smell of pain filled his nostrils. I looked at him with wide eyes as his began to turn red. I soon felt his scruff tickle at my neck. I seemed to melt into the all for once soothing touch.

"What's wrong stiles? What did peter do?" he growled voice deep with irritation that he hadn't noticed it earlier, as he looked to peter.

"Why I am hurt nephew of mine." He said sarcastically but I heard the underlying worry to his tone. Derek's face softened as he realized peter was no closer to the answer than Derek. The sunglasses were ripped from my eyes in one swift movement; I had no time to react before I heard the gasps of surprise come from all around the room.

I quickly covered my eye but a hand gripped my wrist tightly and managed to move it. I looked up at Derek's wide eyes and scowled the best I could with one eye. Derek however was unaffected by the look and continued to look at my eye, searching my face for anything else that could be causing me pain.

"What the hell happened stiles?" Derek asked voice strangely gentle but there was underlying anger bubbling under the surface.

_Probably mad at you, everyone is always mad at you. _

"It was an accident." I whispered and prayed that they would drop it. Of course that wasn't a good enough answer for Derek, he went to open his mouth when my phone rang cutting off whatever he was going to say. I took out the small device and cursed silently as it read 'dad'.

"Where in god's green earth are you?" the sheriff yelled through the phone and I couldn't help but flinch at his tone, knowing he was drunk. This time all the wolves noticed the change in demeanor and looked at stiles worriedly.

"I'll be there in just a few." I said calmly, trying to put the wolves at ease.

"Yeah you better be… still haven't cleaned up yesterday's mess." Was the last thing I heard before he hung-up. I stared at the phone for a few seconds more wondering how it had gotten so out of hand. I sighed and stood up wanting nothing more than to just sleep away the day. Luckily today was Friday and my 'father' would be at work the whole day, not coming back until the early hours of Sunday morning.

"I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to help do anything you lot need in order to get you into the house as soon as possible." I smiled bright and cheery as always. I walked away with a heavy heart, dreading what was to come; I ignored the calls of my name as I made my way to the jeep.

…

When I enter the once bright and cheery house that I could once call home I kick off my shoes before calling out a quick I am here to the house. When no one came clambering down stairs I walked up and quietly opened the door to which my father slept and took in his sleeping figure. I closed the door and smiled before going to my room. Even though the room reeked of alcohol I knew I was safe for tonight.

I kicked off my old clothes and put on a pair of sweat pants. I made my way to the bathroom so I could clean up the jagged cuts. When I had that taken care of I slipped on an old baggy shirt of Derek's that he left from his stay at the Stillinski family home when my father was away and he was accused of murder. I was so happy that today was Friday and my dad had a long shift tomorrow, he wouldn't be home until the early hours of Sunday morning. I would be able to eat more than once especially since I was helping take in the last bit of furniture. Derek had been working to rebuild the hale house for a while now and it was finally coming to a close. The old burnt out husk of what was, is now something truly beautiful and holds new life… I was just proud that I was a part of making something like that.

My face seemed to shift into a frown as I thought of the worried expressions that the pack seemed to be wearing.

_Of course they aren't worried what are you? The token human? Ha you would be so lucky. _Dark thoughts seemed to cloud my mind like a storm.

I took a sharp intake of breath, trying to stifle the cry that wanted to go free from my throat, knowing that if I woke my dad there would be hell to pay.

I looked at my phone and frowned, something I seemed to do a lot these days, as it read twelve forty six. I looked at the date and my eyes widened in shock and hadent realized how much time had seemed to fly by. We had one more week of school until summer, something most teenagers loved but I was dreading… it meant less food and more beatings. The date read may twenty third and we got out on the thirtieth not only that but my birthday happed to be on the fifth and was only a week and a half away.

Tears streamed down my face at the thought of a another birthday filled with dread and that basement. I couldn't go back down there… I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and allowed my body to try and relax… something I haven't done in so long. I soon began to drift off into a restless sleep.

…

**So I know that was not great and it wasn't somewhere I thought this story would go… originally It was going to be a really happy story but then all these ideas came to mind and I just kept going with it. Tell me what you think. **

**Also thank you to everyone who enjoys my work and who has reviewed… I am the type of writer that needs that in order to keep going. Or else I would just stop. **

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So I still want to continue… hopefully I get some reviews. I update based on popularity. So if you like tell me! I am again okay with how it has turned out. It wasn't what I was thinking but hey I like it.**

**Tell me what you think of this and if you have any idea how to make it better. I don not own teen wolf or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Stiles: **

I woke up with a start on Saturday morning screaming, agony and pain shot through me as I bolted upright trying to see where I was. I was so confused as to why I wasn't in the basement but then I remembered dad was at work and slowly my conscious retune and I realized I was safe... for now. That there would be no basement today and I could relax and stop being so on edge, not that I ever was. I was always looking for a threat and one that was most concerning lived in my house.

_Never safe. You are never safe._

I shook my head as to clear my thoughts, and soon I was heading to the bathroom to relive myself and soon I stopped in front of my bathroom mirror and I took in my appearance and grimaced at my reflection.

My skin was pale and dead looking, the once bright eyes full of wonder and happiness had bags under them that looked as if it were carrying the weight of the world inside and refused to allow any one in, my cheeks had become hallow from days without eating. My black eye had become slightly less black and the swelling had died down, in a few days any indication that it had been there will be gone. The dark color had seemed to bring out the paleness in my skin making me appear sickly and underfed as my ribs threatened to poke out.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what had set into my features right as my stomach began to growl, I promptly ignored it so I could get on with my day and get to the hale house manor quicker.

When I was done I didn't bother to change, I was comfortable and they didn't touch my cuts that ran down my body or agitate the scares so I wasn't going to change and grabbed my hoodie and keys before departing the household I had come to hate. I hopped into my jeep and listened as it screeched out of the rocky drive. I smiled at the thought of spending the day preparing the house for them to live in, they all deserved it especially Isaac and Derek.

They had both lost so much and they needed a break. I thought of the pack and what I could do to help at any cost as I followed the increasingly familiar road to the Hale house.

…

I arrived at the new and improved Hale house in twenty minutes flat I breathed a sigh of relief as I approached the property as I soon saw the beautiful craftsmanship that seemed to go into the house. It was huge, enough so that way everyone got their own room and still had four spare rooms. One of them would become Lydia's permanent one once she informed her parents that she was moving out. Derek wanted everyone to be close and connected and that meant he needed a stable and rather large home.

Everyone knew Derek and Peter where loaded after the fire due to the life insurance and because Talia hale had made some good stock and bonds decisions and invested well, so Derek could more than afford the house to be rebuilt and still have cash to burn. But it didn't mean he was going to go crazy with his money and no one wanted him to.

I looked at the large wooden door that seemed to center the house, we had decided to keep the red oak wood the same color and not paint it because it seemed to tie the whole house together and make it look friendly and inviting. The red brick that kept the whole house standing stretched for what felt like miles, it was so big and the air felt of home and peace.

I couldn't help the bitter tang of sadness that seemed to enter my body as I thought of my family from what felt like ages ago. My mother running her long fingers through my hair as she read me a bed time story, Ironically my favorite story was little red and the big bad wolf. My dad would sit in the rocking chair by my bed and look at us fondly; smile graced his face and held nothing but love for his family.

I wished desperately for times like that again, but once Claudia Stillinski had passed on the sheriff turned bitter and hatred formed in his chest at his only son. He would use anything as a weapon, words were common and sharp with burning hatred but he did like his knives and fist just as much as exhibited by my body. Black and blue seemed like my new skin color and it stuck out a lot due to my copy paper shade of pale.

"**Stiles**!" said a gruff voice that brought me back out of my thoughts reminding me that I was in public and around the pack, spacing out was not a good thing and usually resulted in people worrying. I was proven right when I turned and came face to face with a worrying Derek and the pack not too far behind. Derek's beautiful green eyes immediately shot up to my eye and I had to fight not to cover it or look down so he wouldn't see it. But if I did that he would know something is up… and I can't have that, not right now and hopefully not ever.

"Wha… oh sorry I umm must've spaced out." I smiled tightly, trying to put back on my mask so they couldn't see how much pain I was in. there was no medication in the Stillinski house and so I would have to deal with the pain solo style.

"Batman! We missed you." Erica all but screamed, I managed to keep the flinch back but just barely, at the sudden noise. I smiled at her nickname for me and felt warmth enter my whole body. I took in everybody's face and allowed a small smile to appear on my face.

These people had become something of family; I hadn't felt anything but numb loneliness in a very long time. The dull ach in my chest that seemed to be a constant reminder of the family that I had lost seemed to ease just a tad.

I clapped my hands noticing the large moving truck that Derek had rented, no doubt filled with furniture. I sucked in a breath knowing the day as going to be filled with pain but it all seemed worth it just to spend the day with Derek and his pack. Not having to worry about Scott or my dad I could just… help.

"Well let's get started!"

…

I leaned against the porch pillars in front of the door and just watched as Derek and Jackson carried in a rather large and heavy couch. We had been working all morning and it was getting later in the day almost lunch. My stomach growled but I ignored it not wanting to go through the hassle of asking for food plus dad might find out and no one wants that…

I hadn't been asked to carry much, being the weak human did have its advantages, and was currently awaiting my nest assignment.

"Fuck!" Jackson exclaimed and my headshot up instantly and I took a step back, his tone sent shocks through my body and the only thing that kept me from a panic attack was telling myself that I was here at the hale house and Derek was near. For some odd reason knowing Derek was around always put me at ease, knowing that he would be the person to save me if I needed it and knowing I can help him… which I have done… many times might I add.

I looked around to see if anyone noticed my freak out which thankfully they didn't all looking at Jackson. He had grabbed his foot from where the couch had fell, he probably lost his grip and it slipped and fell on his foot. Laughter bubbled up in my chest and seemed to escape my throat with no warning. Happy tears streamed my face.

"Shut it Stillinski or I swear to god…" he began taking steps towards me but they had no real venom in the words… even walking up to me he seemed almost relieved that I was laughing. I looked around and noticed the whole pack had the same expression

"What you ganna drop a couch on me?" I retorted and got a chorus of giggles from around the room.

"If it's so easy you try it!?" Smirking I nodded and motioned for Derek to help as he did Jackson.

I was right the couch was heavy and I raised my arms above my head trying to get a better grasp on the couch. I suddenly felt wetness on my chest and everything stung. I played it off to sweat getting into my cuts and brought the couch into the living room. This was some of the last things and everyone was prepared to stay there first night here tonight… well all except me.

I felt more wetness flow across my chest as I started to get dizzy. Everything was spinning and this should not be happening if it were sweat.

"Stiles did you cut yourself on the couch cause I smell blood… your blood." Erica cut off my train of thought, concern laced her face.

"Stiles what the fuck did you do I smell to much blood for it to be a minor cut." Derek added in. I looked down at Derek's old black shirt to see that it was soaked and when I went to touch it my hand came back red. My eyes widened with horror… some of my cuts must've reopened… they can't see this.

_You need to leave, no one can see this._

"I need to go. My dad needs me." I whispered and stood up only to fall on the hard wooden floor.

"Stiles, stiles its okay you're okay I am going to get you to a hospital." Derek said gently but his voice was edged in panic as he picked me up bridle style. I was to dizzy to protest and allowed him to do so.

Then the words hit. Hospital. A place where your dad will be called. A place where you will have to explain the scares and the cuts and the bruises.

"Don't. No hospital." I said weakly as he sat me down in the passenger seat and body, Erica, and Isaac got into the back. The rest of the pack where probably riding in Jacksons car. I tried to struggle but with how I feel I probably have lost a good amount of blood.

"You're losing blood stiles. We need to get you to a hospital." This time it was Boyd who spoke, soft as ever but this time there was a since of urgency to it like he needed me to understand.

"No… I can't… go to a hospital." I breathed; everything was getting fuzzy and cold.

"Stiles stay awake. Why can't you go to a hospital and where on earth would I take you. You need a hospital." Derek's gruff words came out as a reminder that I was drifting off.

"Deaton take me to Deaton… h h he can patch me up. And I can't because he will find out." I stuttered suddenly my eyes were so heavy and Derek's face was even more amazing. His face looked fluffy. I felt the car shift in the direction of Deaton's and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's sour wolf and you know you have a fuzzy face." My hand reached out so I can touch it and suddenly Derek was the only thing keeping me awake. I heard giggles and then a growl that made it go silent.

"Stiles who is he… who would find out… who are you scared of?" Derek asked and suddenly the air got tense and I didn't know why… what happened.

"I like your face Derek." Was the last thing I said before blackness came around my vision and I could no longer keep my eyes open.

…

**Derek:**

I slammed my fists against the wheel as I saw a now unconscious stiles in the passenger seat. I was so close to finally understanding why he has been acting even more closed off than normal and I felt like everything was at a since of normalcy when he finally laughed that laugh that could always send chills down my spine in the best of ways.

I wasn't one to openly admit the feeling that I held for the boy but it was like everyone knew and made fun of me for… well except stiles. He was a good kid and was constantly saving my ass… it was like our routine. But I wanted to know who was hurting him so bad that he felt he couldn't tell us or ask any of us for help.

With that thought I raced down the road trying to get to Deaton… it may not be the hospital but it was something.

…

**So that ending right XD** **I hopped you liked it and for all of you into to walk away it will be updated soon I am having trouble writing it at this moment but I am hoping this makes up for it.**

**So how was it? Andy good? Should I continue?**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Thank you everyone XD I'm enjoying writing this story partly because I can connect to some of these feelings and it is an amazing experience just to write for you. I am very sorry I left for a while… I have had some technical difficulties and a lot of family issues. I figured that my loyal readers should know but I am back!**

**So without further or due…**

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles:**

Pain seemed to explode threw out my body as I began to peel open my eyes. I couldn't help the groan of pain that seemed to escape my lips. Suddenly hands where on my shoulders as I tried to get up and I immediately froze under the touch. After years of beating after beating with practically anything lying around the house my asshole of a father could find, I learned that nothing good could come from people touching me.

"It's alright stiles you're okay here but you need to lie down." A familiar voice said. As I began to lie back down on the cold metal table I looked up to see a worried Deaton.

"Now you want to tell me how you got those?" Deaton gestured to my naked torso.

My chest was covered in tiny white bumps that seemed to stretch from top to bottom. Each one was another time my father ripped open my skin with anything he could find… a broken bottle, a broken glass… but his favorite was a knife. He did use belts occasionally but he did love his knife… and right now Deaton was staring at it all. He was seeing the winding scar I usually kept hidden by a jacket that stretches from my shoulder blade down to my wrist. He saw the hopeless suicide attempts that covered my arms, he saw the shame that was litered all over my body… I was open and vulnerable.

_How could I let this happen?_

I tried to cover my body with my arms but soon came a sharp pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you'll pull the stitches." Deaton chastised but my eyes only widened in fear.

"It's a wonder you even stopped the bleeding in the first place, but you should be fine." He explained.

"Did they see? Please say they haven't seen me like this…. they have enough to worry about it without my issues." I hurriedly said in a rush… I was more than a little panicked.

"No… I rushed them out before I did anything they are outside." He managed to get out; his eyes were sad and desperate for an answer.

"I'm fine." I whispered. And I was… I am always fine. I mean I try and be…I always smile and try not to worry anyone… that's fine right?

_You probably worried them with that little act you pulled there… it's all your fault. But you know they most likely didn't even care they only brought you here so you won't bleed out on their new floors._

Bad thoughts seemed to cloud my mind and I couldn't help the grimace that appeared on my face. Deaton handed me my shirt as I began to sit up in order to put it on. It was a slow process but with Deaton's help I finally managed it.

"Are they okay?" I asked no louder than a whisper with my eyes closed… everything felt so heavy. Things began to blur together and swirl around. I felt steading hands on my shoulder but this time I didn't freeze.

"We should be asking you that." Isaacs tiny voice came from the doorway as the whole pack came pouring in looking small and scared. Well not scared exactly scared… but concerned. Why were they concerned? Was it because of me? Did I worry them?

No it couldn't be me… maybe I bled out all over the new floor.

"I'm sorry did I get blood on the floor?" I asked honestly. I was a little worried I mean I knew how hard it was to get it out from the floors due to experience…

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't think I would…" I stuttered trying to get the words out but failing, I couldn't look up to face them my eyes instantly went to my hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you fucking serious right now Stiles?" Derek's voice seemed to boom and I couldn't help the involuntary flinch at the loudness in his voice… I mean was there really that much blood?

"Stiles…. We were worried." Isaac began his voice quivered a bit as he moved a tad closer as if he needed to touch me and make sure I am really here, that I am actually okay. But why would he do that? I mean yeah we are friends but it's not like I am pack… like really pack.

"We thought we lost you…" Boyd added voice even more quiet and reserved than normal.

"There was so much blood on the seats batman…. I mean look at your shirt." Erica finished as if summing up the whole thing in a few words before finally giving in and leaning her head gently on my shoulder. Before I knew it the three betas where in some way touching me; Isaac hand was on my shoulder and he held a weak smile on his face, Boyd arm was around Erica as she leaned on my shoulder with his hand on my thigh, and Erica of course was still leaning gingerly on my shoulder.

It was uncomfortable with all these people touching me but I paid no mind to it as I watched Derek pace around the room. Peter leaned against the wall looking less put together than usual with his hair everywhere and eyes where tired and full of worry as he looked at Derek with me. He tried to act cool and casual as if he didn't care but he seemed worked up for some odd reason…

Derek angrily swiped his hands through his hair as if trying to clear his thoughts before turning to look at me. His eyes where tired with bags under his eyes and the beautiful green orbs seemed filled with worry, his hair stuck up in all directions as if he had been trying to sleep in a uncomfortable chair, and his clothes where wrinkled and dingy and old.

"Stiles what the hell was that? How did you get cut yesterday? Did the chair get you or what?! What the fuck happened stiles!?" Derek said as he got closer and closer any anger seemed to disappear as he got closer before the three teens seemed to move away and Derek's hands went to my shoulder. Soon I felt arms around me as I was brought into a gentle embrace. My body froze up at the foreign kindness that I had been deprived of.

"Wait, wait you said yesterday?! I was out for a whole day? I need to go home now! NOW!" my heart began to race as the full force of the situation hit. My dad was going to be pissed.

"No you need to tell me what the hell happened." Derek's voice was firm as he let go of me and backed away. Isaac looked at me with wide eyes but kept his mouth shut at my sudden outburst.

"My dad will be worried I need to go." I begged but I hoped that they didn't hear the rise in my pulse that showed I was lying… he wouldn't be worried just really, really mad. Isaac looked like he had solved an algebra problem as he looked around the room as if to see if anyone else gets it. Hu I'll have to ask him about that later…

"No stiles I was worried okay when pack is hurt it tends to take a toll on the alpha so I need to know! And anyway we talked to Scott and told him to cover." Derek's voice was stern and alpha like… almost like he needed this. But I am not REALLY pack… I'm just a puny human that almost bleeds out on the seat.

"Look I'm fine I don't remember what happened yesterday okay. And you talked to Scott?! What the hell man?" anger laced each syllable as I opened my mouth to continue my rant I was suddenly cut off by the door opening. Deaton left to go see if it was a customer but Derek all of a sudden tensed up.

As I looked around I noticed that each wolf suddenly tensed. Derek's hands suddenly went into fists as he tried to control his wolf. I heard footsteps as Deaton and another person began to walk across the way.

When they rounded the corner all of my fear about what my dad will do to me as soon as I step in through the door way turned into what my emotions always do when I see Scotts face now and days… it turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here? If it's to… oh I don't know… give me or any of the pack up to a homicidal maniac I am really not in the mood." I spat out with such venom even peter flinched. Scott opened his mouth looking hurt but I really wasn't in the mood to hear his voice.

"No Scott that was rhetorical meaning don't talk to me." My eyes seemed to narrow in spite… I was always there for that kid and all of a sudden a girl comes into his life and then he lets his best friend almost die. Because that's a real friend.

"Stiles… please." Scott said and I sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"What's going on? What happed? And why the hell wouldn't you let Derek take you to the hospital?!" he managed out and was looking between me and Derek as if he needed to ask permission to ask these questions. No one knew about my crush on Derek not even Scott when we were basically brothers… but the way Derek was looking and acting… as if I was his and he was mine almost made me believe that he already knew it and just hadn't said anything… but knowing Scott he probably didn't care enough to actually pay attention.

"I need to go home. Derek, take me home?" I asked and he nodded in approval. I got off the table and began to make my way out of the animal clinic. I couldn't help but notice the curious and sad stares that I got from the whole pack, but I just didn't care at this point. I needed to go home or else it would just be worse. Scott just looked like a kicked a puppy but I really couldn't be bothered with his stupid antics… just as he couldn't be bothered by mine. I mean Derek, someone who couldn't stand me, was there for me when my best friend wasn't. when I was out the door I allowed myself to breath…

I opened the door to Derek's Camaro and stepped into the sleek black car. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my body as Derek hopped in and we left… I couldn't be around Scott right now. Maybe one day knowing me ill forgive him and we can be friends again but at this point I just can't.

I didn't even notice that Derek was talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I quivered for fear of being beat… that's what my dad did anytime I zoned out and didn't pay attention. He claimed that I needed to learn 'respect' but honestly I probably deserved it… I mean there has to be a good reason for it.

Derek huffed angrily but didn't make a move… I mean it was Derek… why would he hurt me?

"I said, Stiles, that something is going on and I want to know what. You have been acting differently and I can feel it… its… unsettling." Derek finished as we got closer and closer to my house, he looked confused as why to why he cares so much. If only I could stall until I get to my house then I would be ok.

"Wow Derek that's probably the most you've heard you say in one go… good for you." I chuckled but I stopped after I felt the pain spread through the stitches. As if sensing my pain looked at me with the same worrying green eyes and I felt my shield begin to crackle and break.

"Are you okay?" he never stopped the car but he took one hand off the wheel and touched my arm for comfort. This time I never froze I just melted into the touch. I have never seen Derek worry and care like this and just to have someone who won't constantly hit me but actually protect me is just plan nice.

"I am fine… everything is fine. Don't worry ok?" I said as I looked up to where the car suddenly stopped into the driveway of my house.

"Don't lie to me stiles… you don't have to tell me but just… don't lie." He said as his knuckles roped around the steering wheel and began to turn white. I nodded and there was silence that was only ripped apart by the sound of the door opening up and none other than John Stillinski stepped out of the doorway.

My pulse seemed to rocket and I tried to get my emotions underway. I did the best to smile at Derek before exiting the car and rushing into the house as fast as I can. I briefly saw my dad smile and wave at Derek before he exited the driveway.

"Where the hell have you been you little fag?" my dad stumbled over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whisky. I swallowed down the bile that had begun to form in my throat before standing completely and utterly still.

"Scotts house." I whispered gently… as if I actually said the words to loudly it would piss him off even more.

"Don't lie to me." He said as he downed the bottle before staggering closer to me. Once he was close enough to me he grabbed my face and held it tight. His breath came out in puffs and he was so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I I I'm not… sir." I managed to get out before he gripped my face hard and jerked it so suddenly I fell to the ground with a hard thump. Soon the bottle of whisky that my father had drunk was smashed to bits on the floor and a broken shard was in his hands. pain exploded in my body and everything hurt... why couldn't there be just one good day?

"Scott isn't your friend you little fag… I mean why would anyone want to be around a worthless piece of shit like you? So where were you?" the sheriff ground out, his body over mine as I lie paralyzed on the floor.

A scream escaped my throat as the shard he held began to pierce my leg and blood began to drip out. Not deep enough that it would need stitches but enough for a scar… great another one to add to the collection.

"TELL ME!" he screamed and I flinched… I had to tell him.

"I… I was at Derek's." I said simply before closing my eyes reading my body for the hit that soon came to my job. I willed myself not to cry because when that happens it only made things worse.

"That your little boyfriend now?" he spat before delivering a punch to the gut. I tried to roll over and grab my stomach as it welled in pain but the heavy body above didn't allow that.

"No… no sir." I stuttered and willed him to believe me just this once. I wasn't lying me and Derek were just friends… not that I wanted it like that but that wasn't something I needed to say.

"Stop." Punch to the ribs.

"Lying" punch to the jaw.

"To." all of a sudden he was off of me but that's when the kicks came into play and soon he was kicking my side.

"ME!" He screamed. Blood poured out of my split lip and forehead. He was getting risker with each passing day. He would take a hit to the face or the eye… somewhere visual and not think about it. But somewhere he has to love me… right? I mean he has to! Everything was getting burry and fuzzy but right before the lights went dark I saw my father go and get another body of the brown whiskey before walking back up the stairs to his room and left me to fall into darkness in a pile of broken glass and blood.

…

When I woke up my head was pounding and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I looked at the clock and it was just past midnight. I had school tomorrow… dammit. I got up slowly and made my way to the window. When I saw the lack of police cruiser I sighed in relief and made my way up the stairs.

Slowly and painfully I put one foot in front of the other until I finally got to the door and opened it.

I yelped in surprise once I saw that Isaac was on the other side of the door.

I tried to play it cool and lean on the door best I could without hurting my side too much.

"Hey Isaac… what are you doing here… when did you get here? I said around the blood in my mouth. Everything tasted metallic and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Stiles… I know… and a few minutes ago…" Isaac said quietly and looked down at his feet.

"How long.?" I whispered disbelieving.

"At the clinic… stiles you need to get help… let us help you for a change." Isaacs voice rose with confidence that I have never heard but my eyes seemed to widen. He couldn't tell anyone.

"Isaac you can't tell anyone… I'm fine see." I smiled a truly red smile as I tried to ignore the pain that rushed through my jaw… he didn't need to worry… I'm fine and… after that Isaac said nothing. He sat there looking at me disbelieving in what he was hearing.

After a while he took my hand and guided me into the bathroom. I was surprised and at first tried to get away, but it hurt my arm too much to move. Isaac got a wet clothes and began washing my bloodied face very gently.

Soon when he was finished, he guided me back towards my dresser and got the loosest fitting clothes he could find and helped me into it. He stopped when my shirt was off and I couldn't help the rush of fear that came when he saw the scares. Isaacs's eyes widened as he went back and forth to my torso to my eyes. I felt a cold sensation go across my abdomen as he began to trace over my shame.

Soon he saw the scare that winds around my arm and he began to swallow thickly. He continued to put my baggy shirt over my arms and avoided eye contact. Soon I was basically carried over to my bed.

I finally got down and was ready to sleep and I thought that was the end of it… that Isaac was going home and that everything was done. But no… he climbs into bed with me…

His arms began to go around my waist and I instantly froze before calming down and melting into the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him.

"Look I won't…I won't tell anyone but if it gets to life or death then yes… I'm sorry. But for right now it's safe with me but I will be coming over more." Isaac said softly and in that moment I felt safe… I allowed myself to fall asleep.

…

**There we go! Lol again I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't get this updated sooner but as always I hope you like it. Any ideas are welcome and I will accept pm! XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
